


Shared Ups and Downs

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Casual Sex, Cock Warming, Come as Lube, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Voyeurism, implied sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Balthus had promised to share Yuri's Ups and Downs, and one of the funnest places for that was in bed.
Relationships: Balthazar von Adalbrecht | Balthus von Albrecht/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58
Collections: Balthuri Week, FE3H Kink Meme, anonymous





	Shared Ups and Downs

The patrol of the Abyss’ perimeter had gone quietly, but it’d taken long enough that even the King of Brawling felt ready to relax and get some shut-eye as he headed to his private quarters… yet he couldn’t just fall asleep with the surprise that waited for him there. The first clue was the lack of familiar faces he spied along the way back, which he’d not even thought of because of the late hour. When Balthus reached their room and noise was the second clue, that steady _rap rap rap_ of the bedframe creaking alongside half-muffled moans and grunts— the sounds of a good time being had inside. He tried the doorknob and it turned without a hitch, so the brawler opened the door and slipped inside the shared room as quietly as he could. Inside the noises were loud and clear, in addition to the slick sounds and fleshy _smack smack smacks_. Without the wood door in the way the third clue and confirmation was the sight of his roommate and partner, Yuri, lacking any semblance of clothing lying on his back upon one of the Abyss’ few king-sized beds while a mostly clothed man stood between his splayed legs and worked his hips.

Despite the obvious clues, Balthus was arrested by the vision he was intimately familiar with— Yuri flushed, sweat-dewed, and panting. His face was always beautiful no matter his mood or sharp words, but when taken with pleasure there was something plain entrancing about the smaller man… something that elevated coupling into an artform. And as Balthus stood and watched, Yuri was indeed taking a hard cock beautifully, his slender body writhing sensually as it thrust in and out of his elevated ass. Their room was small and often felt cramped, but from the doorway there was enough distance for a rather unique vantage point, being able to see his lover’s full body reactions to the carnal acts.

It took a much longer moment for Balthus to recognize the other man, one of the watchmen who was often posted near this very corridor, Jake if he recalled the name right. The brawler took in how the uniform’s belt and griddle were on the floor but the rest of his clothes had merely been shoved aside enough for his shaft to be bared— although that organ was rather enveloped at the moment, buried between sweetly plush asscheeks. From the looks of everything this hadn’t been a planned rendezvous but rather spur of the moment, likely Yuri had propositioned and been better prepared… had possibly been willing to lure in anyone he’d met, so long as they had a working cock.

On that thought Balthus realized his own was as hard as a rock and pressed painfully against his pants and codpiece. There was the temptation to touch himself as he saw Yuri was doing, one long-fingered hand stroking that lovely cock which was flushed rosy and dripping seed. Just as he realized the trickster was already approaching climax, the watchman abruptly gasped and his back arched. Balthus watched as Yuri's legs hooked around Jake's waist and folded tight until the watchman's hips were flush against his ass, cock nestled deep inside. He knew from experience that the smaller man was locking him in place until every drop of seed had been wrung out of him.

Yuri moaned in that way he did whenever he was getting filled up with spend, which had Balthus biting back a groan— he apparently hadn’t been as quiet as he’d thought, as that head of pale purple hair snapped to his direction. He met those clever eyes, blown dark with arousal, and his breath caught as a radiant smile broke over his lovely face. Then those eyes fell shut as the trickster's head tipped, his slender body shook with tremors as he spilled wetly all over his own hand.

When the charged moment ended, all three of them sighed. Another gasp had Balthus looking away from Yuri’s resplendent recovering form, back to the other man— whose expression was much like he’d suddenly bitten into a lemon as he stared at the grappler. Balthus kept his peace as the watchman pulled out, softening cock slick with oil and his own spendings, while the groan from his lover at the action sounded both disappointed and longing. The man tucked himself away with minimal fumbling then nodded acknowledgement at the brawler, despite undoubtedly being unnerved at having been walked in on and witnessed coming deep inside their mutual leader. Once his clothes were back in place and righted, Jake looked to the naked man still splayed out on the bed, and said, “Thanks for the tumble, Yuri. Let’s consider the missing payment even.”

“Sure, anytime, Jake.” The smaller man’s tone was flippant over trading the sexual favor for monetary gain, but grew teasing as he continued, “I know you’d rather be tumbling that handsome Knight of Serios, but I’m hopefully a close second.”

Jake the watchman actually blushed, ducking his head and muttering something unintelligible as he turned away from the bed and towards the door— the door which Balthus’ bulky frame currently blocked. He let the other man squirm for a moment before asking, “Did the Boss enjoy himself?” Jake nodded frantically, which had him clapping his shoulder with a hearty laugh, “Good man!” Then stepped out of the way and let him flee, being sure to lock the door behind him.

While shutting the door and using a more hidden latch to securely lock it, the brawler heard a muffled snort of a laugh from behind him. When Balthus turned found Yuri smirking with his half-lidded gaze riveted belying how he remained laid back in the mused covers. Despite his disheveled appearance the trickster redolently stretched, while snickering, “Figures Jake doesn’t like an audience.”

Balthus couldn’t blame the guy, but at the same time thought nobody could look bad when Yuri was preforming with them. “Eh, he probably figures I’m the jealous type.” While him and Yuri weren’t really A Thing, it was pretty well known that they were more than roommates— not that Yuri would be tied down by anything or stopped him from doing what he wanted. He shrugged and approached the bed, asking, “Though I wasn’t expecting that kind of ‘Welcome home’, yeah? Was _that_ why you left the tavern early?”

"Maybe. I knew you had patrol tonight and needed to balance the books with Jake... just happened to work out," he said, voice slightly roughened in the way that promised to go full husky if the smaller man _really_ exerted himself.

It was an idea Balthus wanted to follow up on, as his blood was hot and cock still pressing hard against his codpiece. Arriving at the side of their bed, he gave into the impulse, leaning until he blocked Yuri in with a hand on either side of his head and one knee on the mattress. He looked stupid-good under him, so he teased, “Yeah? Then you got other plans for tonight, Yuri?”

This was his favorite part to having an open relationship and inviting other men to their bed, was being primed and raring to go once this side of his usually mouthy lover emerged— blissed out yet insatiable, more willing to indulge wild suggestions. A post-coitus Yuri was a rare acquiescent Yuri, it didn’t matter that Balthus wasn’t the one making him climax... yet.

Those clever eyes narrowed and painted smirk widened, then the trickster easily ducked out from under him… plenty of space to move into with the size of the bed. The brawler sat back, but mostly to enjoy the view as the smaller man rolled from his back onto all fours, pale skin still mottled with a flush and beaded with sweat and leavings. Balthus didn’t resist as his partner got onto his own knees and used his hands to push himself into sitting against the headboard.

Yuri gave a pleased hum at his compliance, then quickly climbed onto his spread thighs and settled his weight into his lap. “Well since you scared off my previous company, Balthus, think you can keep me entertained?”

Balthus grinned, “You bet, Boss!” Then pressed a closed-lipped kiss to Yuri’s mouth, charmed by the mussed lip-paint. As if on instinct, the trickster’s mouth parted, his tongue pressing until he opened, and then wantonly moaned as he licked into his mouth. Balthus’s cock twitched against the damp firmness of Yuri’s crotch grinding against his still-clothed cock. When those deceptively delicate fingers dithered at unlacing his pants, Balthus gave Yuri's bare ass a friendly slap, feeling the plush muscle jiggle as errant drops of seed dribbled out of the glistening, puckered hole. If he had to guess, their acquaintance Jake had unloaded quite a bit in there.

“Well, big guy, you’re usually not so lazy.” Yuri murmured against Balthus’s lips. "What're you waiting for?"

He responded by rocking his hips against Yuri's languid gyrations on his lap, voicing a self-satisfied groan watching his lover's pretty head get thrown back. Sliding a hand between those thin, porcelain legs, he found the smaller man already growing hard again. He'd never met another man who could recover so quickly from climax, and when he'd asked Yuri had dismissed it through some vague witchery attributed to his Major Aubin Crest. While Balthus considered his own sexual stamina to be no small thing, truth was his pretty little leader could utterly wreck him when in the mood.

Hoping to keep Yuri in this softer mindset, Balthus wasted no more time finishing untying his pants and fishing out his throbbingly hard cock— which his lover quickly took in hand and wrapped his fingers around like he would a favored tool. Stifling a grunt at the firm grip, Balthus entreated, “You look so good like this, pal, I want to watch. C'mon, spread yourself for me.”

“Making the tired one do all the work,” Yuri complained with a roll of his eyes, but complied with his request anyway.

Getting up on his heels and Yuri leaned until their equally bare chests pressed together, leaning at such an angle that Balthus' chin was over his shoulder with an unobstructed view of that beautifully slender back and plump ass. Positioning Balthus' cock between his thighs, the trickster reached behind himself until skillful fingers spread his own puffy hole open. Balthus was enraptured with the sight of that gaping pink as white seed gushed out, sloppily dripping down his taint, balls, and coating the crown of Balthus’s perfectly positioned cock. The seed itself was still steamingly-hot, a testament to just how recently Yuri had been filled up by another man, and it sent a shudder through Balthus.

With only a momentary, knowing smirk Yuri lowered himself onto Balthus. The brawler locked down the urge to buck up as the head of his cock made contact with his lover’s open hole, felt that teasing promise of wet heat, as he knew the trickster’s tight ass needed more coaxing to take his size. Not that Yuri wasn’t up to the challenge! He just sat still while the smaller man canted and gyrated his hips, exhaling harshly through his nose each time the new angle had the crown of Balthus’ cockhead catching on the puffy, glistening rim.

“So pretty,” Balthus licked his lips, watching that sweet hole strain to gape wider. “Look so good taking a cock, Boss.”

Yuri replied not with words but a hitched groan as on the next pass his hole stretched wide just enough for the tip to pushed past the pink ring of muscle with a lewd squelch. The smaller man’s kept a grip on the base of his cock and his hips kept working until Balthus’ entire cockhead was inside with rim stretched snug beneath the ridge of his crown. Even that little bit was _tight_ and hot and so so slick— a piece of paradise that had the brawler tilting his head with a loud moan.

“That good, huh?” Yuri chuckled again, his hands readjusted to rest on Balthus’ broad shoulders as he teased. “Bet I could make you spill with just the tip in me. Should we try it?”

Balthus’ hands fisted in the sheets and hips quivered as his lover abruptly tightened, but he grabbed Yuri’s waist when he squeezed a second time. “H-hey, c’mon pal! We both know I’ll cream my shorts on your say so, b-but it’d be a waste of the night if I don’t make you come too. Please, Yuri?”

“Alright, I’ll sit on your monster of a cock.” The trickster hummed low in his throat, almost musically, as his eyes narrowed predatorily. “Balthus, you’d better show me a great time.”

Without waiting for a reply, the smaller man began rolling his hips, purposefully pressing his body down and forcing the brawler’s cock deeper into his ass. It was a tight fit, but coated with seed Yuri sank down with his full weight smoothly and only tormented Balthus for a short while before his shaft was seated inside down to the hilt. Their hips met and Balthus' entire body tensed as he fought to not come undone in that very moment. Embarrassingly it wouldn't have been the only occurrence, since Yuri remained as tight and responsive as the first time they'd come together like this, all too skilled at wringing every drop of pleasure from him. Yet tonight it seemed his lover was in a merciful mood, as those strong, clutching muscles went slightly lax and he held still while Balthus tried to get a handle on himself and not shoot off like a green boy.

Yuri's arms came up and wound around his shoulders, his face tucking against the column of Balthus neck. He felt how quick his breaths were, the tickle of his soft lips as he murmured, "You're such a big brute. No matter who I take in before, your cock always feels like it'll split me apart."

Balthus' cock twitched without his permission, and he grunted as Yuri clamped down in response. The still moment before had been enough to master himself, however, so Balthus was able retort. "Whine, whine. Truth is you love my huge cock stuffing your tight, little ass full!" 

Balthus could feel Yuri's own cock trapped between their bellies, now fully hard and drooling with how much the smaller man enjoyed their current situation. Since as long as he'd been privy to Yuri's bedroom habits, Balthus had noticed his lover achieved climax faster and most strongly with something inside his body— oftentimes without any need to touch his own cock when said something pushed him to his limits. Balthus was proud to be the one fulfilling the role most often.

Groans escaped Balthus at the corresponding sensations around his cock as Yuri shook with a bout of laughter. Those quickly devolved to more wanting noises when his lover began to languidly circle his hips, silky internal muscles rippling with each movement. “You’re right. I absolutely adore the way your big, monster splits me open.” Yuri admitted, licking a hot stripe over Balthus’ neck. “So be a good boy and use it to _plow me!_ ”

Tightening his abdominal muscles, Balthus shifted his hands from bracing to clutching one plush asscheek in each palm. He used that grip to pull and push Yuri up and down on his cock while moving his own hips, the previous load of seed coating his passage turning each thrust into a deliciously creamy glide. From his vantage point Balthus was able to watch his own pulsing shaft emerge then be swallowed again by that pretty, pink hole stretched wide open, alongside the twitch of Yuri’s less sculpted muscles under soft, sweaty skin that just as alluring a sight. Soon his fingers pressed with bruising strength as he brought their hips together with reverberating smacks of flesh on flesh. The movement was enough to rap the headframe against the wall and set the bedframe to creaking, while Yuri gave voice to his own shivering moans at each sharp contact. Balthus was only able to take his lover this roughly after Yuri let a man spend inside him. It was always worked better than their attempts with oil, the seed spread deeper and slicked the way for his ass to take Balthus’ length and girth in full.

It was why Balthus got hard and excited whenever he discovered Yuri with another man in their bed, cause no matter how much the trickster might’ve enjoyed himself with others what he really wanted was _this_! For Balthus to not need to hold back, to utterly claim every measure of his hole and passage with his cock— to make the smartest, most attractive man he knew fall apart with pleasure. He could never feel jealous of those other men, when the real treat was for him alone to share with Yuri.

All throughout this rough thrusting, his lover’s body clutched at Balthus— mouth open against his neck, arms tight around his shoulders, bare torso rubbing, hard cock slippery, ass a hot and tight sleeve —making the plowing so much better than it already felt. Between thrusts, he tried to share this sentiment. “Yuri! You. Unh… are, nnfff… Perfect!”

Yuri laughed again, spasming wonderfully around his cock. It had Balthus pulling back enough to see his face, and he was not disappointed as an affectionate smile transformed into slack-mouthed pleasure when the angle of their hips changed. His lover gasped sharply when Balthus thrusted upward at a deeper angle, smaller hands slid down to squeeze the brawler’s pectorals. “Ahh— there, right there!”

Balthus knew he must’ve hit Yuri’s special spot, so planted his feet and tightened his hands to make sure he hit it every time he bottomed out. The trickster practically wailed, narrow hips canted and bucked, chasing after the press of his cockhead deep inside. Neither of them lasted long after that. Balthus’ control finally failed, white-hot pleasure rolling back his eyes as his balls drew up and the heavenly tight heat of that ass milked spurt after spurt of seed from his throbbing stones. At the hot flood of fresh spend filling his bowel, Yuri’s back curved like a bow and his slender cock shot ribbons of white over both their bellies.

As he came down from the high, Balthus collapsed backward and Yuri went with him, the both of them boneless with satisfaction and exhausted from the hard plowing. Although he knew cuddling wasn’t always on the agenda, as they stretched out Balthus couldn’t help but rub slow circles into his lover’s heaving back, near overflowing with admiration and affection for the man. 

“Goddess, Balthus…”

He felt Yuri tensing, likely to climb off him then clean up the ruined make-up, sweat, and spendings before finally letting sleep claim him. Perhaps it was gross, but Balthus enjoyed the mornings where they’d passed out together the night before and had to peel sticky, unwashed bodies apart— the way Yuri would _smell_ of sex and himself, crusted with the evidence of their love-making, appealed on a primal level. So he followed the impulse to sling an arm over the smaller man’s shoulders and hips, holding him in place.

Glancing down at his lover’s still-flushed and sweat-beaded face with one cheek pressed to his chest, he found a sardonic, well-plucked brow raised in his direction. “And what do you think you’re doing?”

“I,” Mentally reaching, he snagged the first excuse he could think of, “I really don’t want to slip out of your hot, little ass yet.” 

Balthus almost winced at the callous nature of his own request. As good as it felt to still be joined at the hips, surrounded by that tight doubly-wet heat, he knew it couldn’t be comfortable for Yuri. His cock was already soft enough that he felt how the combined seed sluggishly leaked out from his stretched hole, the rim of which he knew much be tender and enflamed from taking not only two men but a hard reaming that night. As much as he knew his lover enjoyed being stuffed full of cock and seed, it was much easier to clean out in a time closer to when he’d been filled. To ask him to just lay there, was beyond selfish…even if the thought put a possessive thrill in his belly.

“I’m not your cock-warmer.” Yuri complained with a yawn, but tucked his knees up along Balthus hips and settled against his chest. His still made-up eyelids fluttered closed and the brawler couldn’t help but grin as the smaller man clearly intended to fall asleep in their current position. Pulling the bedclothes over them both to stave off chill, Balthus thought on how he’d been told many times that he slept like a log and barely moved once he was out. If one of them woke up and they were still like this, with his cock deep up Yuri’s ass, it meant they could have some fun with morning wood before starting the day tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> The "watchman" at the start of the fic is mean to be the Abysskeeper from the dlc, though I decided to give him a name.
> 
> Made for both [BalYuri week](https://twitter.com/BalthuriWeek) \+ [this prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/537.html?thread=2821145#cmt2821145) on 3houseskinkmeme. Anon has an idea for a possible sequel, so let me know if you liked this and want more.


End file.
